Reflexiones al atardecer
by MeimiCaro
Summary: Porque durante las tardes, justo en el atardecer, era cuando Hipo dejaba que sus penas emergieran. En aquel lugar, donde solo su mejor amigo lo podía escuchar. "Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones".
**AVISOS:** _"Este fic participa en el Reto #3 "Dos mejor que uno" del foro La Academia de Dragones"_

 **DISCLAIMER** : _How to train your dragon_ pertenece a Cressida Cowell y a Dreamworks SKG.

* * *

 **Reflexiones al atardecer**

En una de las colinas que ambos solían utilizar para las primeras prácticas de vuelo, Hipo y Desdentao se encontraban observando como el atardecer centelleaba contra el mar abierto. Hipo fue el primero en sentarse. Desdentao se recostó a su lado, en silencio. Le rodeó con su cuerpo cálido, intentando insuflarle energías con el mero contacto.

Quizás era porque la relación entre humanos y dragones se basaba más en los hechos que en las palabras; o porque Desdentao e Hipo habían desarrollado a lo largo del tiempo, y a una velocidad sobrecogedora, unos lazos indestructibles. Guiándose por la simple intuición, por una corazonada, sabían perfectamente qué estaba pensando el otro. Sobre todo, qué estaba sintiendo. Por eso, en aquellos días en los que a Hipo le invadían la inseguridad y la nostalgia, Desdentao se mantenía a su lado. No intentaba animarle con sus juegos, ni pelear con él. Solo se quedaba ahí, a su lado, dándole su espacio para sumirse en sus pensamientos, pero, también, reconfortándole con su compañía. A veces, le hablaba sobre sus penas. En esos momentos, Desdentao clavaba su vista en él y no la separaba hasta que sentía que el chaparrón había terminado.

Ese día era una de esas ocasiones porque era un recuerdo constante de uno de sus mayores pesares. El nudo que tenía en el pecho era demasiado grande para guardárselo dentro.

― ¿Campeón? ―lo llamó. Por su respiración tranquila, bien podía estar dormido.

Desdentao abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y le sopló el brazo, como respuesta. Al parecer, no quería romper ese abrazo en el que mantenía a Hipo. Él tampoco se quejaba. Era suave y calentito.

― ¿Sabes? A mi madre la asesinó un dragón.

Sus palabras capturaron toda la atención de Desdentao, que irguió un poco la cabeza para poder verle mejor.

―No lo recuerdo, era demasiado pequeño como para poder hacerlo ―continuó relatando, luchando por mantener la voz tranquila―. Pero a veces, por las noches, cuando toco esta cicatriz ―dijo, rozando tenuemente la marca de su mentón―, me parece sentir su tacto. Puede que sea un sentimiento loco, la simple imaginación de un niño solitario, pero me reconforta.

Desdentao le rozó la mano con su hocico, en señal de ánimo y camaradería. Le sonrió, agradecido.

―A veces me pregunto si las cosas habrían cambiado de no haberla perdido. Si mi padre sería menos sobreprotector y más abierto de mente conmigo. Si dejaría de poner el listón tan alto. Me pregunto si habría intentado en algún momento de convertirme en una copia suya de haber estado mi madre para darme otro punto de vista, para aclararme que significaba la otra mitad de mi ser que nada tiene que ver con ser un vikingo.

«No recuerdo nada de ella, ni nadie quiere decírmelo, así que no puedo hacerme una imagen clara de mi madre.

«Echo de menos a alguien que no recuerdo haber conocido, ¿eso tiene sentido, campeón? ―la voz se le rompió en esa última pregunta, pese a que se había prometido fervientemente no llorar.

Desdentao emitió un gimoteo doloroso. Hipo alejó su vista del horizonte para focalizarla en él y lo encontró llorando. La imagen le rompió el corazón. Desdentao se enderezó un poco, para acercar su hocico a la nariz de Hipo. Le sopló de forma amistosa, aunque sus lágrimas no se detuvieron. El llanto que Hipo intentaba acallar con todas sus fuerzas se desbordó, llenando sus mejillas al momento. Abrazó el cuello de su compañero, buscando consuelo.

No muy lejos de allí, escondidos tras los fiordos nevados y los grandes glaciares, se encontraban una mujer y un dragón en la misma posición que el vikingo y el Furia Nocturna. La mujer, de larga cabellera castaña rojiza, se recostaba en el suelo junto a su Asaltanubes.

― ¿Sabes? Hoy sería su cumpleaños ―comentó de la nada.

Asaltanubes giró la cabeza, haciendo ese particular gesto que recordaba tanto a los búhos.

―Desearía saber cómo ha crecido, qué tal se encuentra. Si está llevando bien las presiones de ser el heredero y cómo se lleva con el resto de la aldea.

«En días como hoy me cuesta contenerme. Desearía poder emprender el vuelo hasta Mema y encontrarle respuestas a todas esas preguntas, pero no puedo. Es demasiado arriesgado. Mi trabajo aquí es importante y sé que solo sería una carga para él.

«Estoico, mucho antes de que naciera, lo amaba con toda su alma. Seguro que lo ha criado para que sea el mejor vikingo que haya pisado Mema. El más justo y valiente.

Valka inspiró, tratando de contener el molesto temblor de sus labios, un preludio inminente de las lágrimas que estaba a punto de derramar.

―Aun así, me gustaría poder verle, hablar con él ―musitó, abrazando suavemente a Asaltanubes―. No te imaginas lo que daría por abrazarle. Aunque fuera una vez.

«Sé que es un pensamiento egoísta. Ya lo fui demasiado al decidir que debía marcharme, que sería más feliz sin mí y que haría más bien aquí, con ustedes ―reconoció, acariciando el lomo del dragón, ganándose un gruñido afectuoso.

«Sin embargo, ese deseo está ahí, tan profundo…―Su voz se fue perdiendo según decía las palabras, demasiado cansada por la pena, para volver a hablar.

Asaltanubes, clavando su profunda e inteligente mirada en los ojos de Valka, se movió, colocando su cabeza en su regazo. Valka abrazó su cabeza con mimo.

En ese mismo instante, pese a estar separados, ambos jinetes estaban pensando en el otro y en sus propios dragones al mismo tiempo. Dijeron a la vez:

―No sabes cuánto agradezco tenerte a ti.


End file.
